The present invention relates to writing apparatus, and more particularly to a pen which has a head member covered with a hinged cover for holding a picture or mirror on the inside.
A variety of writing tools including pens, crayons, pastels, charcoals, oil paints, felt tip pens, marking crayons, marker pens, ball-point pens, pencils, automatic pencils, color pens, etc., have been developed for use in different conditions or for different purposes. These writing tools may be marked or printed with advertising words. There are also writing tools with added functions, for example, a light pen has an illuminator attached thereto, a laser pointer pen has a laser point attached thereof.